In mammalian animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary valves and have leaflets to control the directional flow of blood through the heart. The valves are each mounted in an annulus that comprises a dense fibrous ring attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial or ventricular muscle fibers. Various surgical techniques may be used to repair a diseased or damaged valve. In a valve replacement operation, the damaged leaflets are excised and the annulus sculpted to receive a replacement valve.
Two primary types of heart valve replacements or prostheses are known. One is a mechanical-type heart valve that uses a ball and cage arrangement or a pivoting mechanical closure to provide unidirectional blood flow. The other is a tissue-type or “bioprosthetic” valve which is constructed with natural-tissue valve leaflets which function much like a natural human heart valve's, imitating the natural action of the flexible heart valve leaflets which form commissures to seal against each other to ensure the one-way blood flow. In tissue valves, a whole xenograft valve (e.g., porcine) or a plurality of xenograft leaflets (e.g., bovine pericardium) provide occluding surfaces that are mounted within a surrounding stent structure. In both types of prosthetic valves, a biocompatible cloth-covered sewing or suture ring is provided on the valve body, for the mechanical type of prosthetic valve, or on the inflow end of the stent for the tissue-type of prosthetic valve.
In placing a tissue type prosthetic valve in the mitral position, the commissure posts are on the blind side of the valve and may become entangled with pre-installed sutures, and may damage the annulus or tissue during delivery. The difficulty of the delivery task is compounded if the surgery is through a minimally-invasive access channel, a technique that is becoming more common. The problem of entanglement is termed “suture looping,” and means that the suture that is used to attach or mount the valve to the heart tissue is inadvertently wrapped around the inside of one or more of the commissure post tips. If this occurs, the looped suture may damage one of the tissue leaflets when tightly tied down, or at least may interfere with the implant procedure or valve operation and prevent maximum coaptation of the valve leaflets, resulting in a deficiency in the prosthetic mitral valve.
Some attempts have been made to overcome these problems in current holders for prosthetic mitral valves. An example of such a holder is U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,600, Carpentier, et al., incorporated herein by reference. Carpentier provides a holder having a constriction mechanism that constricts the commissure posts inwardly prior to implantation. The Carpentier device provides an elongate handle to both hold the valve/valve holder combination during implantation, as well as to cause the commissure posts to constrict inwardly. The valve is connected to the valve holder by the manufacturer using one or more sutures, and the combination shipped and stored as a unit. During the valve replacement procedure, the surgeon connects the handle to the holder and locks a locking nut to hold the commissure posts at a given constricted position. The surgeon then attaches the sewing ring of the valve to the native valve annulus with an array of sutures that has been pre-embedded in the annulus and extended outside the body. The valve is then advanced along the array of sutures to its desired implantation position and the sutures tied off. When the holder is cut free, the commissure posts are released to expand and the holder may be removed using the handle. However, even when the commissure posts are constricted, slack in the array of sutures, for example, may lead to looping of sutures around one of the cloth-covered commissure posts, which interferes with the implantation procedure.
What is needed then is an improved tissue-type prosthetic valve holder attachable to the inflow end of the valve that insures against suture looping.